Despiertame otra vez
by Naghi-tan
Summary: Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Despiertame otra vez

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.

 **Nota de Autor:** No estoy muy bien desde la noticia que di, pero se me dijo que escribiera o buscara algo para distraerme, muchas gracias a quienes me dijeron que yo no tengo la culpa, los aprecio bastante. He estado buscando fics de este par pero casi no hay… dedicado a Daikia que no sabe que escribo o algo así, siento que es muy cliché, pero voy a hacer todo lo posible. Sucede en el mundo pirata, casi como el canon pero trato de hacer mucho para que Cora-san siga con vida. Perdonen los fallos ortográficos.

* * *

" _Soy una estrella fugaz saltando a través de los cielos,_

 _Como un tigre desafiando las leyes de la gravedad._

 _Soy un carro de carreras pasando por ahí como Lady Godiva,_

 _Me voy a ir, ir, ir..._

 _Nada me detendrá"._

- **Don't Stop Me Now** \- Queen

* * *

Cuando se nace, se dice que uno lo hace junto a una piedra, esa piedra significa el alma del cual uno se liga desde el nacimiento, Doflamingo nació junto a una obsidiana negra en forma de corazón, sus padres creyeron que era algo hermoso de ver, porque en el mundo era raro que una piedra naciera con alguna forma fuera de las ya redondas o planas. La madre de Doflamingo se preocupó cuando su segundo hijo, Rocinante, nació con un cuarzo rosa en forma de lágrima. Ella supo que Rocinante sufriría alado de su alma gemela, y deseó poder remediar las cosas, pero no había cabida en esos pensamientos cuando su marido tuvo la idea de vivir como humanos, tampoco pudo hacer mucho al no tener momento de hablar con su hijo menor. Pero tuvo la oportunidad antes de morir, con su último aliento advirtió a su hijo.

"No busques a tu alma gemela".

Esas palabras se quedaron grabadas en la mente del pequeño, prometiendo que no lo haría que al contrario que su hermano, él estaría enfocado en ocultarse.

Rocinante tuvo miedo al mundo, tuvo miedo al ver lo que los humanos sufrían y nunca hizo oídos sordos al escuchar los reclamos y lamentos que daban cuando buscaban desquitarse por algo que sus antepasado y similares les habían hecho. El menor se sentía asqueroso al escuchar todo, pero estaba confundido ante los gritos de odio que su hermano lanzaba hacia la multitud, ¿No entendía que lo que hacían aquellas personas era un consuelo de lo mucho que se les había hecho? ¿No comprendía que sus palabras lo único que hacia era a vivar el odio? Porque el odio no se podía solucionar con más odio, que sí, ellos no les habían hecho nada, pero a los ojos de las personas si.

Por alguna razón supo que su alma gemela no era tan hermosa como su roca, si no era en apariencia sería en el alma, y se sintió morir cuando supo quién era, de la manera mas caótica y lamentable, con la cabeza de su padre enfrente de si, su roca brilló de furia y odio… los sentimientos que su hermano tenía en ese momento. Y huyó. Huyó sin mirar atrás, tratando de cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho a su madre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo:** Despiertame otra vez

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.

 **Nota de Autor:** Segunda parte owo **Daikia** sigo adelante con esto hasta verle final~ Aunque no haya leído en español algo que tenga que ver con almas gemelas, espero que no aburra y siga siendo interesante, porque admito que es difícil tratar de hacer que Corazon siga con vida, más no imposible, este capitulo es corto porque ya lo tenía en **Tumblr** , pero a partir del seis ya se va a ir desarrollando mucho más de lo que debería de estar. Porque investigar gemas y las propiedades que cada una tiene es un poco elaborado y divertido.

* * *

" _¿Puede alguien encontrarme a alguien para amar?_

 _Cada mañana me levanto, muero un poco,_

 _apenas puedo sostenerme en pie,_

 _Echo una mirada al espejo y lloro._

 _Dios ¿Qué me has hecho?_

 _He pasado todos mis años creyendo en ti_

 _pero simplemente no puedo obtener alivio, ¡Dios!_

 _Alguien, alguien_

 _¿Puede encontrarme a alguien para amar?_

 **-Somebody to Love-** Queen

* * *

Años habían pasado desde que su hermano había desaparecido, Doflamingo miró con atención la obsidiana negra que llevaba siempre en el bolsillo del pantalón, desde pequeño había estado obsesionado con encontrar a su alma gemela, a esa persona que representaba todo lo que esa piedra era para él. Pero con la desaparición de su hermano menor, la búsqueda dio un giro, necesitaba encontrar a Roci, era su única familia de sangre que tenía con vida y no quería saber que había muerto de alguna manera.

Tenía tiempo para poner sus planes en marcha, encontrar a su hermano, recuperar lo que técnicamente le pertenecía y sabía que tendría tiempo para encontrar a su pareja. Cuando era un niño se imaginaba a alguien con un temple fuerte, que compartiera el gusto por pertenecer a una casta importante, porque desde luego que no sería emparejado con tan poca cosa, si lo era, solo lo mataría y viviría por siempre solo, los humanos eran idiotas incivilizados y no se merecían a alguien como él.

Su obsesión por tener a su lado a una persona capaz de llevar las riendas de sus cosas era enorme, nadie parecía ser el indicado, la obsidiana en forma de corazón tenía que tener el alma de alguien devoto, alguien que lo amace sin mirar a alguien más. Pero la obsidiana significaba locura… su locura y el corazón la persona que le pertenecía.

No negaba que de niño tenía un fuerte flechazo por su hermano menor, pero él no podía ser su otra mitad, el cuarzo en forma de lágrima representaba pureza, salud, amor puro y la lágrima era sufrimiento, y si su madre le había explicado bien, Rocinante estaba destinado a otra persona, a una que lo haría sufrir hasta las lágrimas y desde luego que Doflamingo no lo haría llorar, nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo:** Despiertame otra vez

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote (Corazon) Rosinante

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **One Piece** no me pertenecen, todo es del mangaka **Eiichiro Oda** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Doflamingo era la locura, o eso creía Rosinante, en un mundo donde las almas gemelas eran identificadas por rocas o gemas, saber que no podía hacer nada era su desesperación. La cordura era él y eso costaba caro.

 **Nota de Autor:** Segunda parte owo **Daikia** sigo adelante con esto hasta verle final~

* * *

A Doflamingo le alegraba ir agrandando a su familia, que aunque no fueran de sangre, esas personas lo querían como si la sangre estuviera de por medio. Haría cualquier cosa por ellos, incluso aceptar niños que no tenían hogar ni a donde ir.

Pero los niños no eran tan fuertes como para vivir con tantas personas que tenían algo peculiar, Mr. Pink podía ser tolerante, al igual que Trebol, Pica y Diamante, pero Vergo era otro cantar, el primer Corazón, que era su mano derecha, no toleraba la irrespetuosidad, y si seguían así la familia nunca aumentaría en número.

"No creo que seguir buscando a tu hermano te ayude en algo, Doffy". La voz pausada y seca de Vergo se hizo escuchar, Doflamingo hizo que no escuchaba, en su momento creyó que Vergo era su alma gemela, pero no, ambos se tenían un cariño fraternal, sus respectivas piedras no habían reaccionado entre sí y eso, secretamente, le hizo sentir un gran alivio. Su obsidiana y la simple amatista de Vergo no tenían nada que ver, uno era puro y brillante, el otro reflejaba algo muerto.

"Seguiré buscándolo". Dijo después de varios minutos, sabía que Vergo insistiría pero era su decisión, tenía que encontrarlo antes de que la pareja de su hermano lo hiciera, no le cabía en la cabeza verlo con alguien más, era enfermizo, lo sabía, pero prefería tenerlo atado a su lado que viéndolo con otra persona que no fuese él. "Deja de ahuyentar a los niños que aspiran a quedarse" cambió de tema, era lo mejor.

"Si no resisten es que no son aptos"

Era una respuesta muy cierta.

[+]

"Si tu hermano es tal a como me lo haz dicho todos estos años, es mejor que te infiltres, no hay que perder el tiempo, nos está causando un gran lío y no podemos hacerle nada"

"Cuente conmigo, Sengoku"

Rosinante había vivido en la base marina, cuando su hermano decapitó a su padre, el menor simplemente huyó ante los sentimientos intensos, no podía manejarlo y gratamente fue encontrado por el hombre que tenía frente suyo, quien lo crió y le enseñó lo que sabía ahora de adulto.

Había sabido de su hermano gracias a los diarios que circulaban, le seguía la pista y aun así su corazón se apretaba al ver el daño que estaba causando, nadie sabía que Doflamingo era su alma par, ni Sengoku, era algo que prefería guardarse para si, pero con cada año que pasaba, su Cuarzo le incitaba con desespero a estar al lado de su hermano. Rocinante sabía que eran los sentimientos de su hermano llamándolo y por eso él enviaba el sentimiento de repulsión para que su hermano no le hallase con facilidad.

El regresar con su hermano sería tarea fácil, lo difícil sería el ocultar el maldito hecho de que estaban predestinados.

Y eso quería borrarlo.


End file.
